


Motherly Muse

by AllisonAllura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, I Love V | Kim Jihyun, Pregnancy, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura
Summary: You are his muse, who is also carrying his first child. And he wants nothing more than to capture your beauty in a painting.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Motherly Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello boys, My Jihyun obsession has given me some inspiration today, also I just wanted some mega pregnancy fluff. 
> 
> If you enjoy this story be sure to leave a Kudos!
> 
> Your feedback is always appreciated as I am a growing writer! Thank you! 
> 
> \- A

Everything was aching. You had been sitting on this uncomfortable stool for what felt like the whole day, though in reality it had only been an hour or two, but your current predicament wasn’t helping the situation.

You were about twenty weeks pregnant now and Jihyun had been asking for you to model for a painting for him. “I want to re-create your radiance on the canvas.” He would say every time he asked, he would never fail to mention everyday how much you were positively glowing, even on the days you looked like a complete tired mess. Though in the moment, your back was begging to be against something comfortable even if for a second. You sighed softly in discomfort, resting your hand on your now growing stomach.

Turning your attention to the canvas just a few feet away from you, you caught a small glimpse of Jihyun as he peeked around to look at you once more, a focused look had taken over his features as he looked back to the canvas, but not before giving you a gentle smile. 

“Jihyun.” Your voice was soft as you regained his attention, the look of focus fading, giving you the signal you had his complete attention. Every ounce of adoration he held for you began to appear in his eyes as he smiled genuinely to you. Lowering his hand to rest on his thigh, pencil still in his grasp, was he still sketching?

“What is it sunshine?” His voice broke you from your momentary thoughts as you looked back into his eyes, adding his little nickname he had given you at the end of his question. He had begun calling you “Sunshine” after he returned from his self-discovering journey, declaring you were in fact the sun in his life, your love being the light and warmth he needs and desires to have everyday until the world forces you apart. 

He couldn’t help his eyes roaming over your form for what seemed like the hundredth time within the last hour, though you knew you weren’t going to complain. You were currently dressed in an open sheer white maternity robe, a floral pattern placed elegantly over the thing fabric. With nothing but white underwear to match. Though hardly dressed and out of your comfort zone, you had never felt this elegant before.. But maybe that was just because of the looks Jihyun was giving you.

“May I please get off this stool for a while? The baby and I are highly disagreeing with it at the moment.” You stated in a joking manner, giving a soft smile as your thumb began to gently glide over the now tight skin. 

His eyes widened softly as he had just realized how much time had truly passed. “Of course, I’m sorry sunshine, seems time got away from me.” He stated before standing from his own stool, leaving his pencil on the easel before walking over to you. He gently took your hands in his before assisting you in standing up, turning you around so your back was resting against this chest as his arms wrapped around your waist, wasting no time before leaving gentle kisses on your left shoulder, making you smile and hum in content in return.

“I believe we can find it easy to forgive you.” Your tone sounded loving as your left hand found its way into his silky mint locks. His comforting scent of tobacco and paint filled your senses, it nauseated you ever so slightly from your increased sensitivity, but it was never enough to move from his warm embrace. 

He hummed slightly against your skin as his hands moved to the top of the slit in the robe, just below your chest where your stomach had begun it’s arch that was your baby bump, gently pulling the sheer fabric to both sides of your stomach before resting his hands on your bump, you rested your right hand over his as his thumbs began to graze over the skin, leaving your left hand in his hair.

“Have I ever told you how simply ravishing you are?” His voice filled with love and adoration as you rolled your eyes playfully. Since he had returned from his journey, he had always showered you in compliments, and it only seemed to grow as you found out you were pregnant. He seemed to be at your beck and call, and though occasionally it made you feel uneasy, you understood he had good intentions. But you still made sure he focused on himself as well, not hesitating to make a conversation about him, giving him the attention he deserved. 

“Yes darling, you have, everyday for three years. And even more recently over the past five months.” A soft chuckle escaped your lips at the statement and you could feel him smile against your skin. His hand gently takes your left to bring it up to his lips, leaving gentle kisses on each knuckle, only stopping for a moment to admire your engagement ring and wedding band. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” His voice as soft as rose petals, sounding like pure bliss against your ear. Though whatever he had done, he felt eternally grateful to have been blessed enough to have met you, for you to be so patient with him as you pulled him from the darkness that his previous lover held him captive in, showing him the true beauty of life.

“You’ve done so many things Jihyun, but most of them were done completely on your own.” He stayed silent, you assumed that he was thinking over what all he had done in the past three years. “You decided to go on your journey all on your own. No influence from anyone, no pressure, just you wanting to change yourself.. To be the man you deserved to be… The man you are.” 

He gripped your hand ever so slightly before leaving another kiss on your shoulder. “Thank you, MC. I thought I would eventually come to regret my decision once I had left. With being away from you and the RFA. But the more I saw myself changing the more I knew I had made the right choice. And I would do it a hundred times over if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you.” 

You smiled widely as you returned the grip on his hand. “I love you Jihyun, more than you could ever understand.” His smile returned against your skin before leaving a few gentle kisses, releasing your hand for his own to slide down your side, returning to its spot to rest on your stomach.

“I love you too, MC.” There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of you, it felt as if you were the only two people in the world and nothing else seemed to matter in the moment. All the pain of the past, the worries of the future, everything melted away so easily whenever you were safely in Jihyun’s embrace.

“Come, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable hm?” He left a final kiss on the base of your neck before you nodded softly, only taking a moment to think before your eyes drifted back to the canvas. 

“Wait, Jihyun. I want to see your sketch so far.” Your voice remains in it’s gentle tone as you feel his body stiffen. You knew there was a small piece of him that was still unconfident in his works, and no matter how many times you would remind him of his true talent, there would always be the bit of doubt. Your favorite moments were when you could notice he was truly proud of a piece he had done, He would always stare at it a while before smiling at it, and resting it against the wall of other pieces he would soon put up for auction at the party or hang around your home.

After a moment he sighed softly and nodded, slowly moving away from you to take your hand into his once more, guiding you to the front of the canvas. Your eyes widened as you finally looked over it, instead of sitting on the stool you sat on an elegant iron bench sitting in the middle of an extravagant garden. In the foreground was an assortment of flowers ranging from daffodils to roses, while a grand fountain and metal archway could be seen in the background, a path leading from the bench to the archway, You however were the only thing unchanged, still in your sheer robe with features that were softer than silk itself. 

“Jihyun…” You spoke in pure shock and amazement. Though the picture was yet to be painted, you could see every color he intended to put there, the soft rays of sun that were shining down upon you. This was the power his art held, to encapture the viewer and make them feel as if they were standing in the painting itself. “It’s beautiful..” Unshed tears began to form in the corners of your eyes as your sight never left the sketch. 

He gave a proud smile down to you before gently placing your chin between his index finger and thumb, turning your head to look at him, your eyes catching his in an instant. “That’s because my muse is beautiful, with you everything becomes so easy.. Visions of beauty appear so simply that they’re my easiest and favorite pieces of art.” He paused for a moment, his eyebrow furrow together, he was thinking of something. “I.. I want to do a photoshoot as well.”

Your eyes widen slightly at this statement. Since returning from his journey Jihyun had only held a camera a handful of times, most of the time he wouldn’t even dare look at one. The device seems to bring back memories he would rather forget. “And you’d be comfortable with that?” You asked, your voice just above a whisper as your voice broke him from his thoughts.

He nodded in return. “Yes. Capturing these moments is something important to me. And maybe some new memories around a camera could be just what I need.” You smiled up to him and nodded. Before you could speak he continued. “But first, you should get some rest. I’ve kept you here for far too long today, sunshine.” And with that he leaned down, hooking his arm underneath your knees as he lifted you bridal style, making you squeal in surprise.

“Jihyun!” Your arms instantly found their way around his neck as you looked over to him. “Jihyun please, I am literally my body weight and a half right now” You pleaded, but made no movements to escape his hold.

He simply chuckled. “Please darling you’re fine.” He stated as you rolled your eyes playfully, within a moment he was stepping into the bedroom, walking over to the bed to gently place you down onto it. “Would you like to keep the robe on or take it off?” He asked, slowly running his fingers through your hair.

“Just take it off, I wouldn't want to ruin it.” You stated before slowly sitting up, Jihyun assisting you in taking the rob off before resting it on the chair, leaving you in nothing but the underwear that was underneath, though you were quite comfortable with this. 

“You couldn’t destroy it if you tried.” He smiled before leaving a gentle kiss on your forehead as you laid back down. “I’m going to go begin painting, but if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me back up here okay?” 

You nodded softly, feeling the tiredness begin to take over your senses. “I love you, Jihyun.” Your voice is tired but genuine. He smiled down to you once more as his lips found yours, you melted into the kiss, his kisses were always so gentle but filled with compassion. 

“I love you too, MC.” 


End file.
